A Little Thing Called Love
by DragonRose888
Summary: A seven year time period in which many things happen between Ash Ketchem and Gary Oak. Yaoi, GaryxAsh. One shot. mpreg.


**A Little Thing Called Love**

A Wonnykins Production

Seven years.

Seven years since Gary Oak came home and found Ash Ketchem being forced onto a plane with his father doing the shoving. The fourteen-year-old clearly wanted to stay with his mother, who had raised him his whole life. If Gary had known that this would happen, he would've come home sooner; abandoned his studies to come back to the rival he hadn't seen in four years. He would've had time to give him everything that the other desired. Gary could have taken Ash someplace where Ash's father couldn't possibly take him away.

Sadly, Gary only got five measly seconds to say good-bye, give Ash a small gift, and tell his old friend how sorry he was. Those five measly seconds would prove to be the beginning of a whole new chapter in the intertwining of the boys' lives.

Five years.

Five years and those five seconds Gary had with Ash turned their worlds upside down. Five years back, Ash came back to Pallet Town. The first person he jumped up and hugged was Gary, who noticed a gold chain on Ash's neck. A solid gold ring hung from the end, catching the rays filtering in from the outside. It was that gift; the one that Gary had only five seconds to explain to the person he really wanted. Internet and phone conversations were one thing, but seeing each other in person finally hit home that there was something between them. A special something. Something that would last lifetimes upon lifetimes...

Three years.

Three years ago, Ash was leaving his mother for good. His things were packed, and someone's red Corvette was waiting outside to take him away. Days later, Ash's own last name was changed. Prof. Oak could now say that the Master was indeed his own grandson-in-law. Ash moved in with Gary, and they both started living a life together, now as a married couple.

Two years.

Two years had past since doctors discovered Ash's rare and bizarre condition. A condition only thought to be shared by common fish or frogs. However, it was too late to warn him that his body was able to change its sex; the Oak's were now expecting a baby. At first, this came as quite a shock. Gary was paranoid that someone was going to kill Ash, and Ash was sort of quiet and withdrawn. About the time he was five months along, though, things rapidly began to get cheerful.

It was not to last.

One year.

One year before now, Ash disappeared. Nine months pregnant as well. He stepped out for a few moments to talk to someone across the street and was snatched away. The neighbor saw a van drive up, open up, and release a man clothed in black, which then grabbed Ash and pulled him in. Just like that, though, they were gone. Gary tried everything possible to find his love, but failed. Days went, and the phones never rang...

Five days.

Five days ago, police found a torn, battered shirt soaked in dried blood. They investigated a known drug-user's home and found a room locked and bolted, with the druggie no-where to be found. When they pried off the door, they found a young man with black hair backed into a corner. His hair had been chopped roughly, and was uneven in places. His lower clothes were gone and he was holding a small child in a blanket. All he said was, "I want to go home."

Three days.

It took two more days to find out who this man and his baby were. It turned out that the man was one year missing Ash Oak and his child, whom he told the police was named Tyler. The druggie came home to an F.B.I. trap and was put under arrest. A call was made to a Mr. Gary Oak of Vermillion City...

Two days.

Two days ago, the druggie pleaded guilty to charges of rape, sexual assault, possession of illegal drugs, and evading the law. Ash stood up as a witness, in which he explained in detail what he and his child were subjected to during their imprisonment. Outside, press were taking photos and asking questions. Tyler, the baby, started crying and the two Oaks were put into a police car to be taken home.

One hour.

One hour ago, Gary Oak went to his front door to answer the frantic doorbell. He found Ash standing there with an infant in his arms, smiling in relief. There were tears and embraces. Gary did not let go of Ash for a long time. He then turned his attention to the baby, who giggled and reached out for his daddy. Tears ran down Tyler's parents' faces as Gary finally got to hold his son. Finally, they could all be a family.

One month from now.

One month from now, Tyler will be getting word that he is going to have twin brothers soon...

Owarii.

Yep, Ashy-boy's expecting again! Twins, as you can see. He'll be getting bigger, soon. MUCH bigger.

Satoshi: Shut-up...-rubs belly-

Shigeru: My babies...-nuzzles Satoshi's belly-

More fics to come! Ja!

Wonnykins


End file.
